heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Background At the age of six, Peter Parker became an orphan when his parents died under mysterious circumstances. He was quickly taken in his his father's brother, Ben, and his wife, May. As he grew older, Peter's intelligence quickly began to blossom, even while his social skills did not. He went through school with few friends and, because of his shyness and academic success, suffered much ridicule from his classmates, especially jock Flash Thompson. Despite this, Peter always kept a positive outlook, helped along by the caring environment that his aunt and uncle provided at home. By the time he reached high school, Peter was at the top of his class and well on his way to one day fulfilling his dream of becoming a chemist. Little did he know that very dream would take him in a very different direction. Peter's love and natural knack for chemistry led him to attend a science exhibition at a small local facility. The exhibit was to demonstrate the safe handling of nuclear waste materials produced in laboratories. Somehow, a small spider found its way into the exhibit and was hit by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. That same spider, now irradiated but somehow clinging to life, somehow found its way onto the hand of young Peter Parker, which it then bit with its dying act. On his way home from the exhibit, Peter discovered something amazing -- he had somehow gained superhuman strength and agility, as well as the ability to scale sheer walls. He soon made the connection between these spider-like traits and the exhibit. Through that fateful bite, the awkward fifteen-year-old science buff had gained the proportionate powers of a spider. The amazed teenager soon began spending his free time honing his new skills and found they extended even further than he initially realized. He stumbled on an ad that offered a cash prize for lasting three minutes in the ring with wrestler Crusher Hogan. Peter saw this as a way to truly test his powers and talked himself into the stunt. He donned a makeshift mask to avoid embarrassment, but it turned out to be unneeded as he quickly defeated the muscular brawler, much to the surprise of everyone, especially Hogan himself. Peter won the prize and soon found himself offered even more money from a television producer who was in attendance at the fight. Peter went home and began designing an elaborate spider costume, as well as some wrist-worn devices to shoot a strong, sticky substance that he had recently invented, which he now referred to as his web. Calling himself Spider-Man, he became an instant television sensation with his acrobatic stunts. For the first time in his life, Peter let greed and pride -- attitudes that his Uncle Ben and Aunt May had taught him to avoid -- creep into his mind. Following one of his first TV appearances, Peter witnessed a mugging. Although he had the chance and the means to stop the thief, he passively stood aside, claiming it was not his responsibility. Unfortunately for Peter, this moment of apathy would haunt him for the rest of his life. As Spider-Man gr ew ever more popular thanks to his television appearances, Peter forgot about the escaped burglar. After returning home one night after a taping, however, he was met with the terrible news that his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Peter heard that the police had the murderer cornered in an abandoned warehouse. With thoughts of revenge flooding his mind, he rushed off to the scene as Spider-Man. He quickly tracked down the murderer and was horrified to find that he recognized the man -- it was the burglar that he allowed to escape. He fought the urge to kill the man and instead left him subdued for the police to easily capture. Wrought with guilt and remorse, Peter recalled words once spoken to him by his slain uncle: 'With great power comes great responsibility.' That night, something changed inside of Peter, and Spider-Man was truly born. Peter stopped making appearances on television and instead began using his powers to fight crime in New York City. Word soon began to spread throughout the city that TV's Spider-Man was cleaning up the streets and sending bad guys to jail. His name soon began to regularly pop up in newspapers and TV news broadcasts, with some praising him for his efforts and others condemning him as a vigilante. Without government sanction, Spider-Man risks his life in more ways than one as he struggles to do what he feels is right. His only solace is his dear Aunt May, who he feels responsible to care for. To accomplish this, he has recently begun to take photos of himself as Spider-Man, as well as the villains he fights, to sell as a freelance photographer to the very media that brands him a menace. Despite being only sixteen years old, Peter Parker has had a tumultuous life thus far, but instead of crumbling under the pressure he has ascended to the rank of hero. MUX History *March 2011: Formed an impromptu team with Atomic Robo in a stand-off against Aleksander and a group of assassins that had been pursuing Aleksander. The assassins quickly became hostages, and Robo and Spidey managed to injure Aleksander and drive him away from them. The assassins were later arrested by the NYPD. *May 2011: Met Superboy while saving the life of a troubled young man whose nightmares come to life. After helping the man, Spidey was invited to join Young Justice by Superboy. Logs *2011-05-19 - Dream Ninjas, Part Deux - Superboy once again helps Sam O'Connor overcome his dream ninjas, this time with the help of Spider-Man. Category:Characters Category:Features